Never (One—Shot)
by Drollcy
Summary: "Nunca me pareció ver tu cuerpo entre tinieblas, mas si me pareció ver tu alma entre las cenizas… "Aunque las almas sufran, ahora sabre estar a tu lado hasta el final "Ahora reposa tu alma entre algún lugar. Más aun sigo sintiendo la indeleble mancha que deje en ella…" [Ciel & Sebastian]


**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji pertenece a la autoría de Toboso Yana. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro hacia su autor.

* * *

**Never**

Por: Ann M. Redfield

…

«Nunca me pareció ver tu cuerpo entre tinieblas, mas si me pareció ver tu alma entre las cenizas…»

—_Anónima_

La oscura sombra del mayordomo negro de aquel infante de ojos azules tan claros como el cielo pero tan profundos como el mar se desvanecía entre aquel jardín de rosas negras y blancas, el aire olía a ceniza pura y su olor se desvanecía entre el humo y nieblas grisáceas que habían. Una oleada de aire azoto el lugar y un enorme acantilado con océano en el fondo, con las aguas tan oscuras como el alma de los demonios se turbo de inmediato.

Una mansión yacía a lo lejos de aquel acantilado, tan oscura y desgastada era aquella, la madera ahora tan negra como cortinas y alfombras. La puerta principal siempre permaneció cerrada y en sus adentros, el salón principal adornada con un candelabro que desprendía luces blancas y tenues. En los pasillos solamente adornaba la oscuridad y en una habitación con la puerta cerrada con seguro yacía aquel joven acostado como siempre en aquella cama de sabanas blancas de seda.

Una vela era la que brindaba un poco de luminosidad a la oscura habitación. La noche estaba presenciada con gran oscuridad y la luna era la que iluminaba el paisaje de soledad. El joven nunca se imagino el sentir algo, pues los demonios son criaturas de oscuridad que no pueden sentir algo

…Si tan solo pudiese hacer que las manecillas del reloj girasen al revés.

— ¿Joven amo? — toco gentilmente Sebastian. Tras no recibir respuesta alguna estaba dispuesto a retirarse de aquella habitación de soledad.

— Sebastian — susurro el joven con un cierto tono insensible pero con sentimentalismo a su vez. El nombre de su mayordomo lo había pronunciado con añoranza y consuelo de volver a verlo.

— He regresado a sus servicios, amo — anuncio el mayordomo tras el abrir con elegancia la puerta y sin dejar de lado su galante trato hacia su joven amo.

— ¿Para qué has regresado? Creí haberte dicho que el trato se rompió, eres libre y si continuabas un momento más ¡Morirías! ¡Te ordene que te fueras!

Un eco se formo en la habitación del ahora adolescente Ciel, tras el tomar una decisión de no encadenarse a su mayordomo por la eternidad y el no ponerlo en riesgo para que el no muriese de hambre, había vuelto. El joven Ciel estaba enfrente de aquel ser que lo acompañaría hasta el final, no, él nunca se iría de su lado después de todo solo es el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive y el fiel sirviente de ahora un demonio. Aquel infante había madurado lo suficiente, de vez en cuando se hallaba al borde de ir por un alma humana y en un arranque de necesidad partió en compañía de Sebastian para alimentarse y por primera vez probo el glorioso sabor de un alma humana.

— Joven amo. Jamás me aleje de su lado, permanecí todo este tiempo con usted mas nunca pareció notar mi presencia.

— No me interesa notar tu presencia, desobedeciste mis órdenes. — bufo molesto el joven.

— Y eso es imperdonable — dijo Sebastian. Su mirada felina se hizo notoria, sus ojos brillaban como su naturaleza demoniaca, sediento por esculpir y corromper un alma inocente, un alma intacta y ahora perdida. Con un gesto fingido de preocupación se acerco peligrosamente al joven.

— Prometiste nunca alejarte de mi lado.

—Y así lo hice, cumplí su dictamen.

— Morirás de hambre — sentencio el joven demonio. Su alma ahora era una copa vacía y son fondo. Sebastian por otro lado sonrió sarcástico, al parecer el tiempo era un perpetué devorador de momentos y vida. El era un milenario demonio que ha vivido desde la supuesta época de los egipcios y ahora sigue con actual vida a lado de un humano convertido en demonio tras una maldición de un contrato. El Michaelis deseo esa alma como ninguna otra pero ese trato de indiferencia hacia el joven le extraño; debes en cuando desobedecía una orden por parte de su amo pues jamás estaba obligado a obedecer mas el contrato entre demonios era como una simple marca sin sentido alguno.

Nunca. Sebastian nunca llegaría a sentir algo por un arrogante y testarudo demonio; aunque una odisea comenzaba a crecer a sus adentros y por raras cuestiones él a veces no lograba soportar el estar sin su joven amo.

Y por otra parte…

Ciel no llegaría a presenciar algo como un —enamoramiento— sin sentido. De igual forma sucedía con Elizabeth Middleford, pues jamás sintió algo por ella pues la sed de venganza y las circunstancias de cumplirla era su prioridad aunque jamás hubiese deseado entrometer a Elizabeth en sus "asuntos" privados.

«Que fastidio» su corazón ya no palpitaba, ya nunca volvería a disfrutar del sueño o gozar de un descanso eterno siendo recordado como el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, esa odisea arremolinada crecía y debes en cuando su sentir le hacía reflexionar con extrañeza aquellos momentos que había vivido. El ardor del infierno en su ser se sentía con libertad sobre su falsas emociones, la mentira lo había vestido con oscuridad y la inocencia oculta de su alma fue reemplazada con humo negro y fatal vacio.

Qué triste es el tener un mundo con niebla y algunas ruinas; en aquel mundo hay soledad y un simple silencio convertido en un eco perdurable.

Valla, parece la pura maldad la bendita salida y la eterna oscuridad estaba siempre a su costado.

— Sebastian — el aludido volvió su mirada hacia el joven. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos nuevamente, era imposible el no acudir a su llamado. Miro con extrañeza la mirada vacía del joven, su brillo había esfumado como el humo. Dirigió una mano hacia la mejilla derecha de su amo, se dejo llevar por sus emociones y sin más fue domado por aquella sensación de necesidad.

— Sebastian —volvió a llamarlo. Se deshizo de ambos pulcros guantes dejándolos caer hacia el suelo alfombrado. Ciel inmóvil permanecía, el mayordomo levanto su mirar hacia sus escarlatas ojos los cuales lo observaron con detenimiento.

— ¿Para qué regresaste?

El mayordomo no hallaba las palabras correctas para responder, el decirle que lo necesitaba. Nunca. El demonio mayor no demostraba sus emociones y no se dejaría llevar ahora por ese sentir, los demonios nunca fueron capaces de sentir algo y nunca lo harían.

— Para seguir cumpliendo el contrato —respondió al final.

— Morirás de hambre…— volvió a repetir el joven.

Una presión era la que cargaba el mayordomo ahora. Con firmeza sujeto el rostro del joven como si fuese necesario verlo nuevamente, sonrió de manera "gentil" y después de varios minutos alejo su tacto gentil del joven.

— ¿Desea algo, joven amo? — cuestiono volviendo a su actitud servicial. Ciel volvió a aquella cama de seda y abrió una puerta de la pequeña mesa de noche que yacía a un costado, saco su antiguo parche deseando internamente volver a aquellos momentos en los que Sebastian lo deseaba y aun cuando el supiera que era su alma la que importaba realmente.

— Deshazte de esto, ya no lo necesito — ordeno Ciel mientras se colocaba de pie y salía de la habitación pasando a un lado de Sebastian. Ciel al pasar sintió él como la mirada penetrante del mayordomo lo observaba, después de que su amo saliese Sebastian cerró la puerta de la habitación encaminándose entre los pasillos oscuros y desolados. Observo el parche de su amo en el cual era el que ocultaba la marca del contrato al inicio de todo. Sonrió galante y nuevamente redirigió su camino.

Mientras, el antiguo conde recorría los jardines de esa mansión; de cierta forma le recordaba a la mansión Phantomhive y aunque basta reconocer que los jardines son aun más oscuros y tenebrosos. Solamente se mezclan la rosas blancas y oscuras en ese sitio el cual es aquel lugar de niebla en donde las almas sin descanso alguno vagan por ciertos lares.

Se retiro aquel anillo que usaba de costumbre en su pulgar derecho con detenimiento observo la piedra que tenia incrustado este.¹

[…]

_«Ahora reposa tu alma entre algún lugar. Más aun sigo sintiendo la indeleble mancha que deje en ella…»_

Sebastian observaba desde el ventanal, oculto tras la cortina grisácea a su joven amo el cual solo miraba la zona en la que ya vivía. Con lejanía pudo vislumbrar un ligero brillo que desprendía el anillo de la descendencia Phantomhive, se alejo no sin antes asegurarse que nadie estuviese en alguna parte.

Y el silencio nuevamente hizo presencia…

Los pasos del mayordomo eran silenciosos y casi no marcaban la alfombra. El pulcro traje de él siempre tan impecable y limpio, con un ligero aroma que con facilidad se le reconoce. Su clásico cabello despeinado pero le hacía ver cierta elegancia en su persona, yacen años que se había acostumbrado a su disfraz de humano.

Los floreros en los pedestales en donde reposaban las flores que le brindaban un delicado aroma a la mansión siempre estaban perfectas. Aquellos candelabros de cristal siempre alumbrando ciertas partes como el salón principal. Todo perfectamente en su lugar.

De alguna forma ahora la servidumbre Phantomhive² se había hecho cargo de la mansión. Pero actualmente esta sigue habitada, después de algunos años Sebastian se entero de que Tanaka había fallecido de manera natural y llego su hora de partir; los demás sirvientes Maylene, Finnian y Bard seguían en aquella mansión pues juraron lealtad a la familia Phantomhive y sin nadie que la habite quizás y algunos años después esta quedaría abandonada. Sin más preámbulos Maylene era la más afectada pues era la única doncella de la mansión Phantomhive al igual que los demás. Un día como cualquier otro Sebastian de cierta forma se aseguraba que la mansión de su amo siguiese en buenas condiciones aun. Y aunque a Ciel no le importaran sus conocidos, el vivo recuerdo de ellos seguía en sus pensamientos.

Elizabeth tras la soledad de ya no estar al lado de Ciel se volvió una mujer independiente de su familia y ahora ella formaba parte de la corte real de la reina Victoria.³ Al parecer Elizabeth ya no era más una chiquilla inmadura y tras demostrar su inteligencia y audacia fue aceptada como una integrante respetable de la corte, aunque a su edad era subestimada por muchos ella sabia ganarse el respeto de los demás integrantes. Eduarw su hermano mayor se encargaba de los asuntos personales de su familia temporalmente mientras sus padres habían ido de viaje a Italia por en representación de la reina.

Sin la presencia de Ciel todo había cambiado.

…

Ah~ que ambiente tranquilo era el que disfrutaba el joven Phantomhive. El viento rozándole gentilmente y ese olor tenue de las rosas.

— Joven amo —le hablo Sebastian con su tono cordial.

— No molestes —respondió este de manera indiferente. Cerró los ojos intentando el no sentir la presencia de Sebastian detrás de él, negaba lo que realmente sentía. Y siempre lo negaría.

Unos segundos de silencio apaciguaron el ya incomodo ambiente. —Sebastian _¿Qué sientes por mi? _—pregunto el adolescente. Fue una ingeniosa pregunta que daba por fin una respuesta a esa odisea que sentía aquel joven. Observo su pulgar en el que se hallaba su anillo y visualizo la mirada seria de su mayordomo negro.

¿Para qué negar sus emociones?

¿Acaso los demonios en verdad sienten algo?

¿Por qué la negligencia los embarga con facilidad?

¿Es acaso su orgullo el que se los impide?

Ambos permanecieron en su lugar y aunque era la distancia la que se los impedía, Ciel al no recibir respuesta alguna sonrió sarcásticamente tras el haber hecho tal pregunta. Nuevamente se alejaba de él y sin apresuro subió los escalones que daban a dar a la puerta principal y se adentro mas no sin antes detenerse.

— Creí haberte ordenado que te alejaras.

Cerró la puerta. Si Ciel fuese humano su ego estuviese deprimido, el vacio sentir le ayudaba mas no mucho.

Nuevamente se encerró en su habitación y permaneció así en toda la noche. Al siguiente día. Su puerta nuevamente con seguro estaba y no permitía la entrada a ese demonio, espero a que le llamara nuevamente mas no hubo nada.

Salió de su habitación encaminándose entre los pasillos de la mansión. —¡Sebastian! — grito ya exasperado. Con velocidad recorrió la mansión en busca de aquel ser, se adentro por ultimo al comedor y solamente hallo una nota:

_Joven amo._

_Lamento no haberle dicho nunca la realidad de las cosas. Esperaba el cambiar de perspectiva mas fue inútil, pues el estar sin usted me era imposible y por eso volví. Para hallarme a su lado por toda la eternidad y si no cumplí con su orden fue por ello. Como mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive estoy seguro de que usted afrontara la realidad, nunca me apartare de su lado mas no soy lo suficientemente apto para seguir hiriéndole. _

_Nunca le dejare desprotegido…por siempre y para siempre._

_Sebastian Michaelis._

Estaba en lo cierto, Sebastian si sentía algo por su amo, por mas el no decirle concretamente hería a su amo. Y aunque su cuerpo no este presente con él, si sabe y sabrá que la oscura alma de su fiel sirviente estaría allí para acompañarle hasta el final…

Ciel por otra parte estrujo la hoja entre sus manos maldiciendo internamente su orden de que se fuera de su lado. Ambos no se demostraron sus sentires.

— Sebastian… — fue su única palabra de aliento. Su fiel pensamiento y recuerdo de él.

Nunca fue un adiós realmente, fue un hasta luego y para siempre…

…

* * *

¹: Hago mención a aquel anillo en el que según el anime, representa una parte del alma de Ciel, así que opte para que fuese el recuerdo de cuando Ciel era humano y vivía esos momentos cuando debía completar su venganza.

²: A qui me base en el final de Kuroshitsuji II, cuando la mansión queda a cargo de Tanaka como el mayordomo principal así que fue esto una pequeña explicación de cómo pudo haber terminado el lugar en el que vivía Ciel.

³: ¿Recuerdan el capítulo en donde hacen mención a una falsa reina Victoria quien reemplazaría a la fallecida? Ah~ me agrado el recalcar esta parte pues el que la familia Middleford retomara algunas acciones de la familia Phantomhive y cuando digo algunos "asuntos personales" me refiero a que Eduarw ha tomado la responsabilidad de seguir con la tarea sucia de la realeza, siendo honesta me hubiese agradado poner a Lizzie como reemplazo de Ciel mas me pareció un poco extraño (?) y creo que Eduarw sería el mejor aunque no hacen mención de él en el anime, no que yo recuerde.

¡Ah! Y también me base en el final de Kuroshitsuji II en aquel en donde hay oscuridad y rosas blancas y negras. Aunque agrado poner la idea de Yana Toboso de ese lugar para que fuese el hogar actual de Ciel.

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Merezco un pequeño y hermoso Review? Ah~ me pareció muy triste el final que escribí. Después de todo fue un Ciel & Sebastian. Bien, me agradaría hacer una pequeña continuación pero ¿Qué piensan ustedes? En verdad me agradaría saber…si merece continuación.

_Espero que les haya agradado…_

_Nos vemos luego… gracias por leer_

_Annie._


End file.
